1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aircraft subassembly.
2. Discussion of the Background
On commercial aircraft flights, particularly in the so-called higher classes (first classes, “business” classes . . . ), the passengers are given special attention by the aircraft manufacturers.
The latter provide, in particular, more space than for the passengers in the so-called “economy” classes and, as a general rule, offer more and more services to enhance passenger comfort.
The passengers in the higher classes thus can tilt their seat into a more or less horizontal position, sometimes even convert their armchair into a bed or banquette, because the seats positioned in front and behind are sufficiently spaced apart.
The seats also are spaced apart laterally from each other in order to provide more space to the passengers.
Moreover, in certain aircraft, spaces are provided to accommodate banquettes or beds in order to provide the passengers with preferential rest spaces.
When the passengers are settled in lying-down position on their banquette or their bed, which is a matter of a seat converted into a banquette or into a bed or else a permanent banquette or bed, they very often have need of a shelf on which to place, for example, a meal plate or a drink, a magazine, a portable computer . . . .
In known manner, in the passenger seats of the higher classes, a shelf generally is accommodated inside one of the armrests of the seat and can be opened out if the need arises.
Such a shelf, however, generally is not suited to a banquette or a bed.
In addition, the fact that the shelf must be accommodated in a small-sized space inside the armrest imposes constraints on its design.
In fact, for example, the possible movements of the shelf once in a position for use in front of the passenger are limited in space, from the point of view of their amplitude as well as the possible degrees of freedom.
The size of the shelf itself very often also is reduced because of the small amount of space set aside for its accommodation in the armrest.
Furthermore, the shelf is not suited to bearing heavy loads because of its design in several linked parts which all must be accommodated in the armrest.